Love
by midnightread
Summary: Tag to No Pain, No Gain. Pete said he loved her, would she really just laugh it off and forget about it


**So I was watching the season 4 episode No Pain, No Gain again and the bit where Pete explains his theories about the how the dog tags work and says that he loves her never quite sat right with me, I didn't think she's really just drop it and this is the result of this.**

**This is my first Warehouse 13 fic, I hope you like it.**

She had laughed it off when he had first said it back in the hospital but on the way back to the warehouse she actually let it sink in. He loved her, he'd actually said, and with the help of that artefact proved, that he loved her. But she wasn't sure if he meant he loved her as a friend or that he loved her loved her and it was beginning to confuse and annoy her as it span around and around in her head.

She kept picturing their life together. Having seen herself pregnant earlier it was all too easy to see herself that way again, wrapped in Pete's loving embrace. She shook her head, clearing the images that were threatening to overload her brain.

Pete looked over at her and asked, "You ok Myks?"

She nodded, "I'm fine Pete."

"So," he said, "Pregnant."

"Yeah, and whose fault was that?" she shot back.

"Sorry," he said, "But my reasoning was sound, who else would I ever be able to be in a serious relationship with except for someone who knows what I do?"

Myka shook her head and looked out of the window. Pete got the message and the rest of the journey was made in silence.

When they got back to the warehouse they put the dog tags away before heading to the B and B. Myka headed for bed while Pete made himself something to eat. Myka felt like she had eaten enough for the day.

A few hours later she was curled up in bed with her cuddly toy when there was a light knock at the door. She heard it open and Pete whisper, "You awake Myks?"

"Yes," she mumbled into her pillow.

She felt the edge of her bed dip as Pete sat. She flipped over and said, "What do you want Pete. It's late and it's been a bit of an eventful day."

Pete laughed, "I guess being pregnant for a day can make you a little tired."

Myka groaned again and muttered, "What do you want Pete?"

He was silent and she kicked him through the covers, silently telling him to get a move on so she could go back to sleep.

"Hey," he said, rubbing his leg. Myka groaned and Pete smirked before saying, "I was serious you know, about loving you. I can't get the picture of a pregnant you out of my head."

That startled Myka enough for her to properly open her eyes and look at him in the dim light from the slightly open door. He was watching her carefully, waiting to see whether or not he would have to get out of her quickly when she decided whether or not to kill him. Myka was silent for a moment, letting it sink in and then saying in a low voice, muffled by her pillow, "Neither can I."

"Really?" Pete said, sounding shocked.

She nodded. "I laughed when you said it in the hospital Pete but I think I love you too," she mumbled, half hoping that her voice was quiet enough for him not to hear.

"You love me?" he said back, in an equally as low voice.

Myka nodded and buried her head properly in the pillow, blocking out everything before muttering, "And I shouldn't, the last time I felt like this he ended up getting killed by an artefact."

She was aware of Pete moving so that his head was practically on top of hers so he could hear what she was saying.

"I know Myks," he said, gently running his fingers through her hair, moving it all so that it was on one side of her head. "But I do love you you know, but I can't promise that nothing will happen to me but the same can be said for you."

Myka nodded and moved her head outside of security of the pillow, looking into his eyes. "I know that Pete. Part of me wants to just go with it but the other part of me doesn't want to risk what we have now, our partnership."

Pete gently touched his fingers to her cheek as he shook his head and said, "We'll still be us Myks, no matter what happens."

Myka nodded again and then yawned into the pillow.

Pete laughed lightly and said, "Go back to sleep Myka, we can talk some more in the morning."

She nodded and Pete made to leave but she grabbed the hand that was still on his cheek and held it. "Don't go Pete, stay with me please."

"You sure Myka?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "Just sleep in here Pete. Then we can talk first thing in the morning, before we get side tracked by Arties and an artefact."

He nodded in agreement and lay on the bed. Myka turned her back to him before moving closer. Pete smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist hesitantly, half expecting her to throw it off. His smile only grew when she pulled his arm tighter around her.

No matter what happened tomorrow they would talk and figure this out.


End file.
